<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>songs of love and hate by Zekkass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244034">songs of love and hate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass'>Zekkass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Post-War Manipulation [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blackmail, Fucking, Gore, Horror, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Mind Sex, Mindfuck, Mnemosurgery (Transformers), Other, Psychological Horror, Robot Sex, Robots, Size Difference, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Stuffing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/pseuds/Zekkass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shockwave's missing when Cliffjumper comes to his lab.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cliffjumper/Longarm Prime | Shockwave, Cliffjumper/Shockwave (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Post-War Manipulation [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>songs of love and hate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please heed the tags! Arco wanted this to be super fucked up and it is! This is a commission for arco as a sequel to involuntary dissection. All of the notes that applied to that one apply here - it's a fusion universe, it's post-war, and Cliffjumper has been blackmailed to visit Shockwave repeatedly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peace is boring; Shockwave has offered the only cure. Cliffjumper admits it to himself only when he's on the regular drive to his lab: he's grateful to Shockwave for blackmailing him. But only a little, and only because he keeps giving him new weapons.</p><p>The message for this meeting had indicated that it would take a while. Never a good sign. Not that Cliffjumper worries about it, busy as he is with the bureaucracy of peacetime. Millennia of civil war, and this is his reward: paperwork. Too violent to teach, too impatient for boring patrols, and no, he doesn't want to get stuck on interstellar ships when the Decepticons are still <i>here.</i></p><p>He likes to think the drive to Shockwave's lab as his prep time before a new battle. Time to gear himself up, so he can do as much damage to Shockwave as he can before he's taken apart.</p><p>He makes the turn off the main highway into a tunnel, revving a little in irritation. The lab isn't secret anymore, and it's been hooked up to the transport network. Sometimes he arrives when convoys do - but at least he gets to take the back entrance, the one that's still rigged with turrets and traps. Sometimes he breaks in scuffed and sparking, and this time - this time there are no traps. Something's wrong.</p><p>Cliffjumper transforms smoothly and looks around the lab, frowning. Nothing on the infrared, no targets, just emptied tubes and dark consoles. The insecticon project may have ended in success, but Shockwave won't put his equipment away for reasons he won't divulge.</p><p>"Shockwave?"</p><p>No answer. That's wrong; Shockwave has never been late to their appointments. Either this is a new game - hide and seek? - or Shockwave's in trouble.</p><p>Cliffjumper pulls his favorite blaster from his subspace and begins to search, activating his new and improved cloaking mod. There's no strain on his systems now, only the usual report that it's draining a lot from his fueltanks. Another reason to be grateful to Shockwave.</p><p>He moves, checking behind the rows of tubes and consoles, then heading into deeper rooms, past areas he's been fragged in. All of them are related to the lab and its functions; washracks and testing rooms and nothing like a regular berth. It's not the first time he's wondered about Shockwave's living quarters, and now he wonders if he'll finally get an answer.</p><p>He shifts through the visual spectrum, frowning to himself at how damn dark it is the deeper he goes. The main lab has some ambient light from the equipment, but here there's nothing. It's like he's entered a warren of empty rooms, lab equipment, and nothing else. He has to turn off his own optics so their glow won't give him away as a target, relying entirely on secondary sensors, and it's so quiet - </p><p>Cliffjumper might actually be in danger down here. He clutches his gun tighter. He slows down, wary of ambush. The slower pace doesn't help, stretching out the time he spends in endless dark rooms. It can't go on forever; there has to be a limit to Shockwave's construction - right?</p><p>A red circle in the dark. Cliffjumper reflexively aims but doesn't pull the trigger.</p><p>It's Shockwave. He's standing over something, and Cliffjumper inches closer. Has he really caught Shockwave by surprise? Has he heard him? Has he noticed?</p><p>Movement: Shockwave's claws. They're motioning like he's typing, or manipulating needles.</p><p>What is he doing?</p><p>It feels like forever as Cliffjumper carefully moves inch by inch up to Shockwave's side, leaning up on his pedes so he can get a look at what he's working on.</p><p>It's Cliffjumper.</p><p>It looks like Cliffjumper.</p><p>He recognizes his own frame, bound in restraints, optics off, helm opened as Shockwave works needles in his brain module.</p><p>Shock causes him to speak carelessly: "Did you <i>clone</i> me?"</p><p>Shockwave doesn't pause, doesn't stop his motions. His optic rolls to the side, looking at his location.</p><p>"What are you holding?"</p><p>That's not an answer, that's not even a relevant <i>question -</i></p><p>Cliffjumper startles, rocking a little on his pedes as he realizes that his hands are empty. <i>Where is his gun?</i></p><p>"Where - how did you take it?" Cliffjumper demands, dropping his cloak and grabbing the table as he vaults up onto it, standing on the edge to glare up at Shockwave.</p><p>Shockwave shouldn't be this large. Cliffjumper tenses as everything seems to go skewed as Shockwave's optic grows in the dark, as his sensors flicker and his optics come back on to see - nothing. Nothing but Shockwave's optic hovering over the table. But there's nothing on the table.</p><p>Frag, frag, frag - !</p><p>"You drugged me?"</p><p>He's either drugged or malfunctioning, or - </p><p>Shockwave laughs, but only once, and Cliffjumper's frame collapses and he shouts as he hits the table, disoriented - </p><p>
  <i>He can feel Shockwave's claws in his head.</i>
</p><p>Shockwave's optic hovers above him as he struggles against an unresponsive frame, and slowly he picks up other lights.</p><p>He never left the lab. He never left the entrance. He's restrained to a table, hands grasping at nothing as Shockwave stands over him. His horns won't stop tingling as Shockwave brushes against them.</p><p>"What was the point of that," Cliffjumper asks, and this time Shockwave responds.</p><p>"Disarmament. I've breached all of your defenses and have a direct line to your coding. I can watch you form responses before you make them, Cliffjumper. No, I won't get out of your head. Yes, this is within the bounds of our agreement. No, I won't make you betray anyone except yourself."</p><p>" - Stop!" Cliffjumper has to shout.</p><p>"Don't you enjoy this? Being anticipated." Shockwave's smug, he can tell, and he hates it.</p><p>"I love you," Cliffjumper snarls, and he stops, and he curses. "That's not what I meant to say!"</p><p>"But it's the truth. I have you and I can do anything to you."</p><p>And it's true. He's charged despite himself, he feels small, he feels Shockwave's needles and every thought, did he mean that? <i>Every</i> thought?</p><p>"You still haven't found a way to tell anyone about what I do to you," Shockwave says. "And you can't decide now if you ever want anyone to know."</p><p>Cliffjumper gives into the urge and throws himself against the restraints, forcing his helm to vibrate as he struggles with everything in his frame, <i>everything</i> to get Shockwave out, to get a hand free, to do anything so he can grab those needles and pull them out and shatter them and break Shockwave's claws and put his fist through that optic and - </p><p>"You aren't reacting to the threat," Shockwave says. "You're reacting to how I can look at anything. You feel exposed and that scares you. No... <i>this</i> is what scares you - "</p><p>A restraint goes, and Shockwave laughs as Cliffjumper gets a hand up, grabbing the needles and yanking them out, yanking Shockwave out of his head, as he gets his other hand free and a blaster's in his hands as he fires up at that optic and shatters it, and he leaps up, grabbing both edges of Shockwave's helm, the ones that frame his optic, and he pries them open with empty hands, tears his helm open and scatters red glass everywhere - </p><p>A blink and it's gone, he's still restrained, and Shockwave's still staring at him.</p><p>"You'd enjoy the violence," Shockwave says. "But then I'd be gone, and you wouldn't be able to do it again."</p><p>Cliffjumper stares at him. Just stares. It's too much, all of a sudden, and yes, he wants Shockwave to hurt, but - </p><p>Shockwave's optic is getting closer, staring at his face.</p><p>" ... This is what gets you off, isn't it?" Cliffjumper grates out. "My reactions."</p><p>Shockwave actually lifts a claw out of him to trace it over his cheek.</p><p>"How right you are," Shockwave says. "I don't know why I didn't think of this before. Your thought processes are beautiful. Your anger. How clearly you grab for your base desires. I have seen violence - it is common to our kind - but not so close to the surface. Not like you."</p><p>"Frag off," Cliffjumper mutters, but his spark isn't in it. It's too close to intimacy for his tastes, and it makes him awkward. Heat rises to his faceplates as Shockwave keeps exploring him. It doesn't hurt, but it's - somehow cold, feeling those needles in his brain.</p><p>"I know what you want," Shockwave whispers, and Cliffjumper's helpless to stop him as his legs spread of their own accord, straining against the restraints. Charge surges through him, unbidden - but it feels good. It's all happening because Shockwave wants it to, and the total control over his frame - Cliffjumper bites back a moan, aware that Shockwave heard it anyways.</p><p>"I can do this to you whenever I want," Shockwave goes on. "I can upload a program that turns you into my toy, my agent. You can't stop me. You won't stop me. Think about the possibilities. Whenever you try to self-service, I'll know. I'll be there, and I'll control your strokes. Whenever you're at the firing range, I can change what you see...what you shoot. Why, I can even make you a risk to your friends."</p><p>Cliffjumper's vibrating with rage and charge and something like shame.</p><p>"My Decepticon," Shockwave whispers. "My double agent. Ready to tell me anything and everything you're told. Ready to open your mouth to my spike. Ready to beg whenever I want. Don't you want to overload? Don't you want to be that for me?"</p><p>Cliffjumper opens his mouth, closes it, can't even shake his head.</p><p>"Fight me," Shockwave orders. "Do anything you can to stop me. I'll break you and reprogram you and what walks out of here won't recognize what came in. Would you like my spike? All you need to do is ask. You're my favorite toy, Cliffjumper."</p><p>Is this what their visits have been building to? Cliffjumper can't think, Shockwave's needles are in him and his panels are open and he's never wanted anything so badly before. Except that he has, every time Shockwave's fragged him or made him take his spike with his mouth, every time Shockwave rebuilt some of his frame to take him in pleasure so he wouldn't hurt him every time - only some of the time. His mouth opens, and he doesn't say anything, wrists straining at the restraints but he wants - </p><p>Right now he doesn't know if he'd kiss that optic or break it, and Shockwave doesn't let up, doesn't look away, and whatever he's doing to him he wants more.</p><p>The restraints open. Shockwave helps him up, doesn't let him escape the needles. He's going to stay open to his master - to Shockwave, to Shockwave - the entire time and his valve is dripping.</p><p>Shockwave lets his spike out and he can't even look at it because Shockwave's needles force him to look up, not down, and all he feels is the size of it as it pushes against his modified valve, opening him up and forcing his hips apart so they can fit him. When that was done he was furious but now he's grateful, his mouth is open and he wants - </p><p>Shockwave gives him his entire spike, thrusting completely into him like a sheath, forcing Cliffjumper's torso to bulge obscenely, his hands can trace where Shockwave's spike deforms the protometal. His hands do trace his spike, all the way down to where his valve is stretched open wide around him, all the way to Shockwave's arrays where he can press his palms flat to Shockwave's frame.</p><p>"Please," he finally says, and Shockwave begins to move, thrusting in a way that risks deforming his frame permanently, and it hurts at this speed, but Shockwave's needles never move and his hands follow the motions and he overloads and overloads and Shockwave's in his head, Shockwave's going to make it so this doesn't stop, so when the war starts he won't be able to tell anyone who the traitors are - </p><p>Shockwave doesn't let him white out after the first overload, stopping safety protocols and making his systems stay on when they need to shut off, he can feel files fragment and memories corrupt as the charge wreaks havoc in him and Shockwave rebuilds him, repairs what he wants and replaces the rest and how did Cliffjumper get here? How will he leave? Are they in the main lab or deeper into that impossible warren - </p><p>He overloads screaming and screaming and Shockwave's needles are his only anchor, his hands against Shockwave's torso, his own spike out already and aching and he's never needed so badly.</p><p>"I hate - I love - I hate - Shockwave - " He gasps out, vocalizer glitching because he doesn't know, he doesn't know and he can't go back, he's lost to Shockwave's red optic and the presence behind it, the one in his head, the one that tells him what he wants.</p><p>Shockwave slowly removes his needles, and every millimeter hurts, like he's losing something important, like Shockwave's put scars into him, and they're out and he falls forward on Shockwave's spike, forehead against Shockwave's torso and he's so small against his frame, so weak, and he can't even be angry like this, it feels so good and he feels hollowed out.</p><p>Shockwave grips his hips and drags him off of his spike and he whines at the loss, struggling a little as Shockwave lifts and turns him around and thrusts back in and he can't see anything now, the lights in the lab are gone and it's just a red glow as Shockwave uses him and he's forgetting something important - </p><p>Oh.</p><p>Shockwave overloads with a shout, and his frame distorts, torso swelling. He moves his hands from over Shockwave's claws to his torso, feeling how full he is, how obvious it is that he's been modded to take this from a Decepticon, someone large enough to break him, and he's leaking over Shockwave's spike and - Shockwave doesn't pull out. Shockwave steps back a few steps before he folds down to the floor, sitting against - he's seated, and Cliffjumper has to stay there, pinned on Shockwave's spike and full and missing his needles.</p><p>Shockwave's panting above him, and Cliffjumper slowly tilts his head up, trying to see him, and he reaches up, fingers brushing the bottom edge of Shockwave's helm.</p><p>"You truly are my favorite," Shockwave says to him, helm lowering further so he can touch the sides, trace those seams he's terrified of breaking, and Cliffjumper spits static at him as he tries to figure out what to say, how to feel.</p><p>"Hush."</p><p>Shockwave curls claws over his chest and holds him, and he gives up, closing his optics and letting Shockwave have him.</p><p>//</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>